Miscommunication
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Dean, Sam and Andrew shared a bed that night. Intentional or not, wow, Andrew sure knows how to make Faith jealous. No slash. Kinda.


"Hurry up, would ya Miscommunication

**Disclaimer: **Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon, while Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke

**Spoilers: **Post "Chosen"

**Author's Note: **Just… keep an open mind. Oh, and I'm randomly adding stories to the "Through the Looking Glass" series in no particular order.

--

"Hurry up, would ya?"

"You two go on ahead. I have to finish checking reports and sending out a few e-mails."

"No, Watcher boy, those are your reports. Sam and I just send the demons back to Hell and help you search for slayers."

"Silly hunter, you and Sam are helping in more ways than you believe."

"On that note," Dean turned toward his brother, "Let's leave before he starts throwing movie quotes at us again."

Following after his brother, Sam shut the door to their motel, leaving Andrew alone to doing his Council business. It wasn't that Dean and Sam didn't care for the Council, they were members, but their status as members was held very loosely, by their own choice. Their reasoning being that they had been fine beforehand, and they'd be fine during. Of course, knowing that if something did go wrong, a squadron of slayers would be waiting to back them up was pretty nice.

Turning back to his laptop, Andrew booted it up, waiting for the screen asking for his password. Typing that in, the Watcher Council database opened and Andrew got to work. The squadron of slayers that were at Dean and Sam's back were actually Andrew's to command and those were the bulk of his reports to read over; the group traveling across North America taking care of various problems that Dean and Sam were unable to attend to.

Of course, most of the problems in the reports were not about demon slaying, but more geared to one slayer having a problem with another slayer and how to resolve the situation. They may have been slayers, but they were still teenagers. And with teenagers came hormones. And teenage hormonal slayers were not to be taken lightly.

Finishing up the last report, Andrew checked his personal e-mails. The few that were there were primarily spam messages, but a few appeared to be from the Scooby gang that he managed to worm his way into.

Hey, Andrew! How's traveling with the Winchester guys? Faith is so jealous that you got chosen, but she'd never admit it. But it's totally noticeable since anytime someone mentions them or you in the same sentence she leaves the room and we can hear her cursing. Write back soon!

_-Dawn_

Confused by her letter, Andrew tried to imagine just how Faith would be jealous of him. Shrugging his shoulders, he began typing a response.

_Hello Dawn! Things with the Hunters are going as planned. My group of vampyre slayers has not been needed, though yesterday was a close call. Dean and I went to the local sex shop to pick up some supplies for the night we were going to have and it took forever and a day because Sam was very specific about what we needed._

_After getting ready himself, Dean decided he didn't like Sam's choice of attire. Like the brothers they are, they went at it while I sat, watched and waited. After Dean came out on top, we finally left to do the mission. I just didn't think everyone would be watching, Dawn, I swear!_

And let me just say, I don't know how Faith does it! Leather against my behind is not comfortable; no matter how many times it comes into contact with it! But I'm sure you don't want to hear about my misadventures with leather and Dean's constant teasing of it.

We finally arrived to where the demon was housing at, but we couldn't gain entrance. After some finagling, and Dean and Sam going at it again right in front of everyone, we were able to get in. But it was fine; the place was the type of place that going at it barely had anyone batting an eyelash.

Getting in, my plan was simple. Separate the humans from the demon minions and keep a low profile and kill the master. The minions would probably flee afterward. This didn't exactly work out as Dean got distracted by something a couple was doing in the corner and Sam was blindsided by two demons doing things I'd rather not type.

The next thing I knew I woke up chained to a table with Dean, shirtless, with his lips on mine. Sam was off to the side, unchaining me. He looked a little spent, but I didn't know at the time as I had blacked out from all the action. It was too much for me to take.

The demon wasn't completely destroyed though, so we fled to try and think of another plan. Exhausted by all action, not even Dean and Sam had enough energy to go at it again, we collapsed in bed for a few hours. Waking up, we were all sprawled together, limbs everywhere. Refreshed, Dean and Sam tried coming up with more ideas about how to get this demon killed.

Thinking their ideas were both right, they turned to me. Dean grilled me first, involving going in hard and fast. Sam was next, and his grilling dealt with going in slow. I wasn't sure which was better, so they escalated to coming at me at once until I finally screamed out 'Sam!'. Dean wasn't happy, but luckily, it was the right thing to do so everyone was satisfied at the end, especially when the demon was for sure killed.

That's pretty much it. We slept together again because we were too tired to make it to the other beds and now I'm sending this to you while they get breakfast. I should probably go, they're probably going at it right now and I usually mediate.

Live long and prosper, Dawn!

Sending the e-mail, Andrew closed the lid on his laptop and left the room, hoping to catch Dean and Sam before they started a fight with one another and finished eating.

--

Sitting wide eyed and mouth open, Dawn stared at the computer screen as she sat on the couch in one of the common rooms. She knew while Andrew may have exaggerated, he never really lied about situations, but this was just too much.

"Hey, Little D, another letter from the geek?" Faith popped up next to Dawn's shoulder. Not fully functioning, Dawn was unable to stop Faith reading.

"What the fuck?!"

Faith's cursing could be heard throughout the entire Watcher compound.

Rubbing her finger in her ear to get her hearing back, Dawn tried to finally piece together the e-mail. "I'm not really sure, but it looks like either they had sex while trying to fight a demon, or some demon they were looking for put a spell on them so they would have sex and they would die in the end. But uh--"

"But what?" Faith snapped.

"Either way, they had sex together," Dawn shrugged. "And a lot of it."

"I'm going to kill that little dweeb," Faith growled, standing. Pacing back and forth, she muttered under breath just all the things she was going to do when saw Andrew.

"Well, it just means that all your was nothing, because both brothers are gay, so you can't be mad at Andrew," Dawn tried assuring the angry slayer. "And, well, do you really want to have sex with two brothers who have sex with one another?"

"Yes!" Faith answered. Thinking about what she said, "Not like that, but you know I mean. One first, then the other."

"And this conversation has gone some place I don't want be at," Dawn shuddered.

"Oh, but thinking of three men gets you all hot and bothered?" Faith smirked. "Little D's a freak."

Blushing to herself, Dawn looked away. "We're not talking about me now."

"Fine, later," Faith winked, before getting upset again, "What am I going to do about this?"

"Nothing, leave them alone. He seems happy."

"Doesn't mean we can't tell the Scoobies," Faith laughed.

"Way ahead of you, I already forwarded this to them."

--

**End**

No actual sex happened in the making of this ficlet. Maybe.


End file.
